castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula X Stage 7
Count Dracula is a location in Castlevania: Dracula X. Overview After a long an arduous journey shedding sweat and blood, Richter Belmont finally arrives to the top floor of Dracula's Castle, where his courage and determination will be put to the test one last time. After passing through a few rooms with just some lesser enemies and boasting nothing out of the ordinary, he will arrive to a big vertical room richly decorated with tall stained glass windows and a few floating platforms. This room is the main hub of the level and has several exits, but only one will lead him to the correct path... #The exit on the right is false and will take Richter back to another room he has already cleared. #The first exit on the left is also false and leads to a dead end below the actual correct path. #The exit on the top left is the correct one and will take Richter to a room where he must ride a couple of moving platforms while fending off Medusa Heads and an Axe Armor. Successfully making his way through, Richter arrives to the rather simple castle keep of this game, where only a few statues of Dracula and other ornaments decorate the room. Several candles here will aid him prepare for the final battle. The throne room in this game is rather unique as it only consists of a bottomless pit with several columns that serve as stepping-ground to do battle. Dracula observes Richter rather unamused from his throne and finally gets up for the final confrontation. His attack patterns simply consist on teleporting to a random column and casting either Hellfire or Dark Inferno. The level's layout can make combat difficult, however, as a single hit can send our hero into the pit and kill him instantly. Richter will have to rely on using his sub-weapon effectively to even attempt to inflict a significant amount of damage to the Count. As usual, only Dracula's head is vulnerable in his first form. Once Dracula's health bar has been depleted, a white flash will cover the screen and he will adopt his true form: a giant blue demon. He will fly and hover around the screen while shooting large fireballs from his hands. Every time he lands, bolts of electricity will travel along his body and be unleashed in a concentrated energy wave that will be sent flying forward. During this form, his whole body is vulnerable. Depending if Richter was able to rescue Maria, or Maria and Annet, or none of them, the ending will change after the final cutscene. Enemy Data Gallery Dracula X - 68.png Dracula X - 69.png Dracula X - 70.png Dracula X - 71.png Dracula X - 72.png Dracula X - 73.png Trivia *The initial rooms in this stage make little sense in relation to the background, as Dracula's Castle can be seen far in the distance, when the player is supposedly already in its interior. References Category:Castle Keeps Category:Throne Rooms Category:Top Floors Category:Dracula X Locations